


Scans

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Gen, Inspired by Art, Relationship Questions, Scans, doctor visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: Medical scans give Karin the chance for some prying questions into Shepard's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @fishbone79 for inspiring this with her awesome works!
> 
> The two pictures this was inspired by can be found at the following links, or at her Tumblr page:
> 
>  
> 
> http://fishbone76.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://fishbone76.deviantart.com/art/check-up-1-665163376
> 
> http://fishbone76.deviantart.com/art/check-up-2-665167199

Jane lounged back in the chair, snickering at Chakwas as she quipped something or another about Kaidan. Heaving a sigh, she immediately went to stand back up. “I should...probably get back out there, actually. I’d love to stay and chat but I don’t think the Reapers really care.” With the momentary respite from the war at hand having passed, Jane felt herself default to the serious commander she always tried to be, the weight of the galaxy resting on her shoulders.

“Wait a moment, Commander. Since you’re here, I’d like to examine you.” Chakwas stood up, bringing her omnitool and datapad with her. Without much desire to remain in the clinic for any longer than she had to, Shepard tried to get out in any way she could. Honesty was the best policy, “That’s not necessary, Doc. I’m fine.”

Karin shook her head in her trademark way, stubborn as ever, “You’d say that even if you’d just lost your legs, Shepard. Even if you’re feeling fine, we need to keep an eye on your implants.” Acquiescing to the reasoning, Jane turned back to the doctor and held held her arms out to the sides, allowing Chakwas to proceed with her scans.

“Expensive stuff, bringing me back.” The silence prevailed for only a few moments before she was talking again, trying to assuage the boredom of standing around while someone ran glowing orange light up and down her body.

“Worth every credit.” Karin tapped a few buttons on her omnitool, bringing up a different program and signalling for Shepard to drop her arms, which she did to an extent, instead crossing her arms. “And,” she continued after a pause of several seconds, “a lot of people are happy they did.” 

With a slight scoff, Jane ran her fingertips over her scars. “Yeah, but they didn’t do a perfect job, did they?” Although she knew well enough that her reawakening was premature, the scars weren’t something she particularly liked, but at the same time, never wanted to get rid of. Maybe it was the implants.

Chakwas looked up to her face for a moment before back down to her datapad and omnitool. “Let’s just make sure everything is okay.” Once again, she glanced back to the scars, “Those Lazarus scars will fade completely over time. Just keep up that positive outlook of yours, Commander.”

Once again, Shepard scoffed, pulling her hair out of the way of her neck as the doctor circled around behind her. “What ‘positive outlook’? There’s a war going on against a galaxy-spanning race of super robots that we’re probably going to lose because I have to convince every race in the galaxy to work together.” 

Drawing her mouth in a straight line, Karin shook her head, chuckling silently and blowing out a slight puff of warm breath on Shepard’s back. “I was talking about your  _ personal  _ positive outlook. I’ve noticed you and Specialist Traynor spend a lot of time together.”

Shepard froze up for a moment before dropping her hair back down, grabbing her hoodie off the chair and pulling it back on. “I should get going.” Zipping up the front, the Commander made for the door, hitting the display with the side of her fist.

“But...I wasn’t finished with my scans.” Chakwas looked down to omni-tool and datapad, which were in the process of integrating what was already scanned.

“Nope, bye!” Shepard’s tone was partly joking and partly serious, stuck somewhere between the two emotions.

“You can’t avoid the question forever!”

“Bye!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun little thing to get me back into my writing! For those of you who are waiting for Garden of Eden to be updated, that's coming soon, don't worry :D


End file.
